Elizebeta's Notes
by Mieko15
Summary: It is the day of Liz birthday, and also the day that she died. Gilbert still can't face the fact that she is gone. Follow Gil's journey as he remembers the memories of fleeing Austria, his love with Liz until her very last breath.


Elizebeta's Notes

The sky set in a dark shade as the light sky dissapeared with the desending sun. A Prussian sat along the edge of the rocks that lined the shore. His white albino hair tosseled into the wind as the waves crashed upon the rocks.  
"Liza" he murmmered to himself.  
-

It was like a summer wind that blew me away, like a cold winter that froze me to death. Today was Liz birthday...it's also the day she was killed in war.  
The Prussian frowned as he watched the sun finally set.  
It was around early June that we were drafted unto the war against Russia. Both she and I fought along side eachother. I remember her look of conference rather than a scared soul. It was not even her fight. It was mine. She volunteered her life to fight a battle that did not belong to her...and I deeply regret that.  
I refused to apply her into the army but she refused for her leg was suverly injured in the battle against Turkey she recently had.  
"Stay out of the danger" I would tell her everytime we met. She would shrug and place a hand on my shoulder.  
"Were going in together" she said winking.  
What bothered me is that I didn't let it go. It's like I gave up on the first shot. The biggest mistake in my life was not being able to protect her when she was killed. I regret so much.

It was the summer before the battle against Russia a year earlier when I fought for her love. She was forced into an arranged marriage upon her family and I couldn't let it happen.  
I stopped the wedding and convinced her otherwise choosing me. When we were 18 we ran away together to another country. We would meet my brother Lugwig in Germany were we hid away for a few weeks.  
After the news cleared we got married just as she wanted to and I was happy.

/  
"Gil" she soft soundedly called over an echo.  
"Yeah?" I asked scratching my head for confusion.  
"What if Roderich finds me? Then what?" she asked almost scared in which she never was.  
"Why would you think I'd ever let that Pansy touch you" He smirked in her direction. He kissed her on her forehead and she brushed feeling faint.  
"You are my guardian" she said under her breath.  
They headed out into the Meadow where he took her hand and they ran racing against each other.  
Elizabeta who got rid of the terrible Austrian dress got back into her hunting cloths she missed so much.  
When they reached the end of the meadow they both collapsed against the grass underneath the baking sunlight. She laughed as there hands intertwined into one anothers.

He collapsed on his knees once he reached the meadow in the darkness. The only thing that shined was the moonlight that glistened widely. He felt so empty and alone without a hand to hold.  
He frowned against the darkness as he placed his fingers tracing his lips.

"I love you so much you know that?" he said to her as they watched the clouds as they lay down.  
"Well obviously that's the reason why we ran away and got married and had kids".  
"We didn't have kids yet" she raised an eyebrow.  
"Not yet" he winked as she nudged him in the gut.  
He sat up as she watched him assend.  
"And I could kiss you right now if I wanted to" he said mockingly teasing her features.  
"I wouldn't care as much" she said acting presistant and ignorant.  
"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"I doubt that you could love me more than I love myself". She got frustrated almost ready to punch him but stopped.  
"Ah!" she yelled as she jumped onto him sprawling down the hill. He was suprised until he tumbled slowly ontop of the girl laughing as he brought her head against his chest. When they reached the bottom of the hill she sat up ontop of him laughing almost pinning him against the grass. He tried getting up but the strong brunette was to fierce to let him go. He almost smiled as he heard her giggles as he picked grass out of her long hair that curled over her shoulders. She lowered her body whispering softly.  
"I guess someone can actually love you more then yourself" she said softly. He smirked.  
"Well well Liz-" he was cut short as she kissed him against the wind. He enjoyed every second of her soft lips as it traced his.

He slowly walked against the dark background, his knees like weights being pulled down onto the gravel. His lips went dry and he could feel his heart shatter a bit. He had finally walked his way back to his home where he dropped his keys instantly as he entered the empty house. He walked over to the kitchen lifelessly slumping his body into a chair of wood that he built with Liz. He remembered how he stabbed a nail into him on accident and she kissed his finger.  
He also remembered the smells of home cook meals that filled the house when he returned from training. She would always be there waiting for him to return. She was always standing as he entered in her green appron with food stains on showing she we working hard to cook. Her hair was often curled back into a bun or made of into a side ponytail.

He had grown tired from running along the Germany coast of there beaches. He sighed turning the door knob and dropping his sack and cantine against the wooden floor boards. The scent of stew made his nose winkle and the heat made him feel warm inside and out.  
As he dropped his boots near the door way he looked up seeing a slim figure standing in the hallway smiling. Her hands behind her as she stood in a layed back position.  
He felt a bit loved by this caring side he never got as he was growing up. His eyes soften as he approuched her kissing her forehead.  
"Gil?" she would ask all the time he entered the home.  
"Liz?" he chuckled feeling stupid.  
"Did I make the best choice?" she asked depressed.  
"Choice?" he would say even though he knew what she was going to say.  
"I heard that the Austrians are out after me" she spoke softly.  
"Was it a good idea to run away" she said feeling his gaze harden again.  
"Its making you happy right?" he said.  
"Of course but, you helped me escape. What if he punishes you as well!" she yelled feeling her tears well up. She hadn't often cried when she brought up the subject.  
"I know your strong and you know I am to. Liz was I really gonna let that terrible man force marriage against a married women. No way". He nearly yelled laughing.  
"Ill protect you" he said smiling.

He felt the pain against his chest as he remembered his promise that he couldn't keep. He remembered how happy she was knowing everyday she was safe from her love. He remembered how she cried when she was taken away by the Austrian as his lifeless almost dead body lay against his own land, a sword stuck inside him with blurry vision watching his love get stolen away.  
He remembered her crying tears of joy when he rescued her from the Austrians land over night as they ran away in hiding for good to another country. He remembered how she showed him her marks of abuse from the Austrian when she resisted. Bite marks scratches slashes and bruises covered her fare skin.  
He froze walking up the stairs to his bedroom stopping at every picture he saw.

"That damn Roderich! I'm gonna kill him!" he raised his voice. She shuttered faintly as he cleaned her wounds and covered her scars.  
"Gil- I'm gonna fight this war! Right along side you" she said tying her long hair back.  
"Between him and Russians I'm gonna fight for you" he yelled.


End file.
